


Back To You

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 29</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 29

It was a bad idea, he knew from the start. But he couldn't keep himself away, couldn't stop punishing himself. The smiles and grins, the way her eyes lit up. It was never meant for him, but he let himself pretend, let himself return each day for glimpses of her smile. His life had changed so much since he'd picked up the gem, mostly for the better, but her smile was what kept him going every day, the reason he wouldn't change the past, and the reason he thought so often about the future. The reason he kept coming back.


End file.
